A Happy Hobbit,an Angry Wizzard,and a Spazzing Elf
by Viridis
Summary: What could possibly happen when three friends get transported to Middle Earth and only one has read the book! Oh no! Chap, 3 up. Please r&r. ENJOY! *I changed the note at the top and the bottom of chap. 1 cause of flames.
1. Yuppers, the beginning.

Disclaimer: I don't own them in any way shape or form.  
  
*****Note: Thanks to all that have written stories like this. It gave me a muse to make my own. In this story I state that Harry Potter is evil. I don't necessarily think he is, I love the books. When I was writing, it just came out that way, so Harry Potter fans, just because I say he's evil, doesn't mean you should give me bad reviews. Flames make me feel bad, especially when someone considers me a bad writer because of the disclaimer. I know I can be much better people, but please, if you are going to criticize me, then make it constructive, and not mean. It makes me feel bad, and I know I'm not the only one. I'm writing this for my own enjoyment, and I hope for some others.***** But on a lighter note; here's the story.  
  
Jennifer, Debbie and Shannon stood outside in the cold as the line of moviegoers slowly began to get smaller. "I can't believe that we had to come all the way here to watch the damn movie." Shannon complained.  
  
"Don't worry, it's worth it."  
  
"Of course you'd say that you already saw it."  
  
"Why is this line so long anyways?" Debbie asked.  
  
"Because they are here to see The Lord of The Rings."  
  
"You know Jen," said Shannon. "Its not all about that movie."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Yeah," Debbie agreed with Shannon. "Maybe they are here to see Harry Potter."  
  
This immediately filled Jen with rage. "NO! HARRY POTTER IS EVIL! YOU HERE ME! EVVVVIIILLL!" She then clutched her bag (that she only had on occasion, and it was quite heavy, to the wonder of her friends) that held a rather large amount of pixie sticks and snow caps. On account of the theater didn't have her beloved pixie sticks and the snow caps were $3 a box. She looked down and began to say something to herself under her breath. "Why did we bring her again?" Asked Debbie.  
  
"Well, she is our friend. And she read the book, so if we don't get something, she can tell us." Shannon stated.  
  
"Oh yeah." Just then, a bunch of little kids got in line behind them and were chattering away. Quite annoyingly. "I can't wait to watch the movie!" added one boy.  
  
"I know," added the other, "Tommy told me it was cool. He said 'Especially when the black guys chase after the little people." Jen looked up with a look of annoyance and a frown on her face. Shannon began shaking her head and said kept repeating no. Jen didn't listen of course; she turned around and looked down at the kids. They were still taking. "I think its gonna be stupid. I mean the elves are not even short. They are really tall." This was clearly the end of the line to Jen.  
  
"The 'black people' are Wringraiths, the 'little people' are Hobbits. And the elves are one of the coolest people you will ever see." The kids looked up at her and stuck their tongues out at her.  
  
"I would rather watch Harry Potter."  
  
"NO!" Jen cried. "He's EVIL!" That sudden outburst made the kids step back and look at her in a bit of fear. Shannon grabbed her best friends arm, turned her around and walked through the doors of the movie theater. Debbie began laughing so hard that her face became red. They walked up to the desk where they sold the tickets. "One adult please." They each said. They got their tickets, bought drinks and stood waiting for the previous showing to end. Jen was just about jumping around, anxious to watch the movie for a second time, while Debbie and Shannon pretended to not notice. Then the line of people began to move. "Jen." Said Shannon.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but we're gonna use you as a barricade."  
  
"Hey wait!" But before she could protest anymore, the large group of people began to move. People pushed and shoved a little. The faster you got in the better the seat. The three friends were at the front, so they got in the theater quite quickly. They chose seats close, but not too close. "Just perfect." Jen said as she sat down. Shannon rolled her eyes. Jen put her bag on her lap and began rummaging through it. "What the hell do you have in there anyway?" asked Debbie.  
  
"Oh just the bear necessities." Jen informed. She pulled out the pixie sticks and snow caps. Following this, she pulled out two books, The Two Towers and The Official Lord of the Rings Movie Guide.  
  
"Oh please. What did you bring those for?" Shannon said.  
  
"You know she never goes anywhere without them. Just be glad she didn't bring the Frodo toy with her." Debbie replied.  
  
"Damn it!" Jen exclaimed as she looked in her bag. "I knew I forgot something! And it's an action figure!"  
  
"Fine. An action figure." Debbie gave her a weird look as she sat down. Shannon looked at her watch. Fifteen minutes until it started. Debbie looked around for cute guys and Jen was immersed in the movie guide, looking going back and fourth, Legolas to Frodo, Legolas to Frodo. Shannon sighed and joined in Debbie's search. Then, the lights went out and the previews started. Jen offered the other two pixie sticks. They took some. After all, Thought Jen, Who could resist pixie, sticks? The previews seemed endless to Jen, but the same to the others. The movie started and as they watched, Frodo came on to the screen. All three sighed and smiled. The movie went on and the two that were seeing it for the first time were enjoying it. Jen looked at the screen with wide eyes and a happy grin. Not just because of the movie, the pixie sticks and the snow caps that she had began to eat were kicking in. Then the scene with the black riders came on. The sound of their screaming filled the air. It was pretty loud. The girls were surprised that the speakers didn't blow. Just then as Debbie leaned over to comment on something, her vision blurred and the sound became louder. Then all went black. She felt a hard thump, the loud screaming was gone, and it was replaced by the sounds of birds. She opened her eyes and looked around. Trees were all around her. "Urgh! Ouch!" Shannon propped herself up on her elbows next to Debbie. They looked at each other and screamed. "Your ears!"  
  
"Your clothes!"  
  
"Where are WE?!?!"  
  
"Keep it down will you!" Jen's voice threatened. They stood up and looked around themselves, but didn't see Jen. Shannon looked a Debbie and jumped. "You grew!" she cried.  
  
"I said shut up!" said Jen's voice again. Then they looked down and found a rather smaller version of their best friend. She looked up and seemed a little surprised.  
  
"Jen?" Shannon said more calmly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did you put in those pixie sticks?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then since you are so calm about this. May I ask where we are?"  
  
"We're in Middle Earth."  
  
"Uh huh. And why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You are a Hobbit?"  
  
"Yuppers. All the classic signs, big hairy feet," She pointed down, "And the fact that you are taller than me would be a big given."  
  
"And what would we be?"  
  
"Well, Debbie is an Elf, and you would be some sort of Wizard. See you are clothes in nothing but a pale blue."  
  
"I don't know about the rest of you, but this is kinda freaking me out. I mean, this is a movie and a book, not real life, and this is really really…" she started to look scared.  
  
"Oh cool it Deb." Jen said.  
  
"I'm an ELF!!"  
  
"I know. And?"  
  
"Doesn't this just scare you just a tiny bit?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Jen, now is not the time to be…"  
  
"Debbie it's not that bad."  
  
"I'm an Elf! You're a HOBBIT! And Shannon is a WIZARD! And you're telling me this isn't bad."  
  
"Debbie you're spazzing."  
  
"I'm not spazzing."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Stop it!" Yelled Shannon. "Since Jen knows most about this book and stuff, then she will figure out something." They both looked down at her.  
  
"Hold on a sec, I can only do so much." She stood there a bit. Then Debbie heard something.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" she stood there listening. "I think its water. Like someone paddling. And they are talking."  
  
"Hmm…" Jen pondered. Then she jumped up and ran down to the bank of a river. Then quickly came back. "I know where we are!" she said happily. "This is the part where the fellowship just came from Lorien and are going down the river on the boats that Galadriel gave them!" Her face lit up at this discovery.  
  
"Okay, now what do we do?" Shannon asked.  
  
"How should I know?" Shannon rolled her eyes and sat down on the ground with a thump. "Hey! My bag!" Jen picked up her now large bag that she took with her to the movie. She put it on and began to think again. Debbie was still listening and then quietly said, "They must have gotten on land." She listened some more.  
  
"I know." Jen said.  
  
"What?" Shannon asked.  
  
"We can go up to them and say that Elrond sent us to help."  
  
"Do you think that will work?"  
  
"It's a good possibility."  
  
"Well, there is nothing better to do I guess." They all got up and walked over with Jen in the lead. They figured that she could do all the explaining. The Fellowship had pulled the boats up and began settling down to rest. It was dusk to the surprise of the three girls. Jen walked around quite boldly, with her two friends reluctantly lagging behind. Her hobbit feet were quiet, along with the elven feet of Debbie, but Shannon's weren't, she stepped on a twig. Jen cringed, Debbie flinched, and the Fellowship looked up. Legolas took a quiver to his bow as the rest unsheathed swords and axe. Jen, Debbie, and Shannon stopped. "Who's there?" said the voice of Legolas. Jen nearly jumped with joy at the sound. They then resumed walking. "Don't shoot." Informed Jen. "We are friends here to help." They entered the settlement that they were preparing. The men looked surprised at the entrance of the three females.  
  
"What are your names?" asked Aragorn, "And why are you here to help us?"  
  
"I am Jennifer of umm…" Jen thought for a moment. The Fellowship looked at her. Debbie pushed her to say something. "I am Jennifer daughter of Nancy and dweller of Bradford." She sighed. Not bad. "This is Debbie daughter of Bonnie also dweller of Bradford. And this is Shannon the Blue, daughter of Sue and well you get the idea, we're all from the same place."  
  
"I have never heard of an elf named Debbie," said Legolas.  
  
"And I have never heard of a place called Bradford." Added Aragorn.  
  
"Well, Bradford is from over the sea. Yea the sea! And it's apart of a great land called The States." Jen was quite happy with this accomplishment. "We have traveled far and wide to help you destroy the ring. Elrond and Gandalf had sent for us, but we were kind of held back, so we couldn't make it until now."  
  
"You mean that there are hobbits from another land?" asked Frodo. Jen looked over at him and smiled. He was so cute!  
  
"Yuppers!"  
  
"Yuppers?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Uh yeah. That's part of our speech." Shannon put in. Looking at Legolas, not Aragorn.  
  
"Why were you held back?" asked Gimli, still surprised at their entrance.  
  
"Well," Jen thought. "We got caught by Orcs, but we got away and came here as fast as we could."  
  
"You know Gadalf isn't here any longer."  
  
"Of course we do. Shannon knew."  
  
Shannon bent down to whisper. "I did?"  
  
"Yes. You did."  
  
"Shannon the Blue? Never knew a female could be a Wizard."  
  
"She was a lucky one. She is Gandalf's apprentice." The Fellowship put their weapons away. Surprisingly happy with the explaination.  
  
"Now tell us more of this land." Legolas said, "What did you call it again? Ah yes, The States."  
  
I hope this was good. This is the result of procrastinating homework and just being kinda bored, and yes, I had sugar. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think of my first fanfic so far.  
  
Narrator: What could possibly happen? Is Debbie really spazzing? Does Jen have the hots for Frodo? Why is Shannon angry?  
  
On The Next episode, the Fellowship discovers CD's, pixie sticks and the fact that Jen says Thingy and Yuppers way too many times! Stay tuned for the next episode of Umm… This Story! Next Episode Title: Magic Music Maker Thingy Ma Jig? Pixie Sticks Thingys? (Insert theme song here) 


	2. Magic Music Maker Thingy Ma Jig? Pixie S...

"Hmm." Jen thought as she propped her head upon her small hobbit hands. "Where to start." She looked over at the Fellowship. She couldn't believe that she was here.  
  
"How about where you live?" asked Frodo. "What are your homes like?" She looked over at him and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Well, us Hobbits of The States live in the same houses as Wizards and Elves."  
  
"Are there Dwarfs in this place?" asked Gimli. Jen, Shannon and Debbie thought for a moment and a picture of their brothers popped into their heads. "Yes," they said together.  
  
"Why have you been sent to help us?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Because the evilness of Saruman spread to our land."  
  
"You sure talk differently."  
  
"Yuppers."  
  
"Jen." Shannon said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you please stop it with the Yuppers?"  
  
"Yup…Sure." She smiled. Jen looked over at Debbie, who was apparently not paying any attention to their conversation. She was looking across the fire at Legolas. Jen elbowed her.  
  
"What?" Debbie said, half conscious of her friend.  
  
"Your gonna drool of you aren't careful." Debbie blushed. She moved and accidentally leaned on Jen's bag. In a moment a sound emitted from it and they all jumped.  
  
"What's that!" Yelled Sam.  
  
"Oh Opps!" Jen picked up her bag and rummaged through it. Pulling out her CD player that she had for the ride to the movies. The Fellowship looked at her oddly. "This is an umm…" Gimli grabbed his axe and ran over to her. "No!" She yelled. "Its Shannon's magic Music Maker Thingy Ma Jig! Don't touch! Its ok!"  
  
"Magic Music Maker Thingy Ma Jig?!" The Fellowship said in unison and confusion.  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Shannon. "It makes it's own music. See?" She pushed the button and the sound got loud enough for the people to hear. The current CD playing was Gorrilaz. They listened for a moment. Legolas gave a weird sort of face of disgust. "That isn't music."  
  
"Well," Jen pondered, "Its special music. It makes Orcs run away or come to you. Depending on the Orc of course."  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
"Yeah Jen." Shannon said completely interested. "How?"  
  
"It works like this." She began, trying to sound oh so smart and scientific, "You push this button. Then the music is emitted from the Music Head Bandy Thingy. You can turn it up or down." She pointed to more buttons. The men got closer to see. "Then when the Music Wave Thingys go out and either attract or repel them." A clueless look. "They either come to it or run in terror." They nodded their heads. "There are different songs. According to the predicament you are in." she pushed other buttons and the tracks changed. "These are called…Music Track Thingys." Shannon grabbed Jen's shoulder.  
  
"Excuse us for a moment please." She handed the object to Debbie.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jen asked looking up. "They seem like they are being satisfied."  
  
"It's great Jen. Really. But what's with using the word Thingy?"  
  
"What? It's a fun word. Thingy." She smiled. "Come on say it with me."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh come one time. Please?" She gave a putting look.  
  
"Fine. Thingy." She smiled in spite of herself.  
  
"Good girl." Jen teased. Shannon pushed her a little. They then returned to the circle.  
  
"Is this all the music you have?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Nopers." Said Jen. She went back to her bag and grabbed her CD case. Began to unzip it and…  
  
"What's that?" asked Merry. Looking at the zipper.  
  
"This is a invention by me." Debbie said. "It's a Zipper Thingy." Merry played with it for a moment. Then Jen pulled out a CD and changed it.  
  
"Now, these are called Music in a Disc Thingys. Or as I like to say MIADT," Jen returned to her lecture. "These hold a certain amount of music for a certain purpose. Here lets try this one shall we?" She opened the CD player, followed by a gasp from the men, and put a different one in. A rather nice song began to play. A flute was audible.  
  
"Hey, that's nice." Frodo commented.  
  
"Of course it is." Jen replied. "It's a specific song for us Hobbits to enjoy. It's the Hobbit Song." Debbie bent down low.  
  
"Jen, what exactly did you put in there?" The hobbits held the earphones to their ears and listened cheerfully.  
  
"It's the Lord of the Rings soundtrack. What? You think that I would put something in there that my dear Frodo wouldn't enjoy?" Debbie rolled her eyes and stood up again. "So you see, there are many MIADT's for different reasons. Most to enjoy of course."  
  
"How do you capture the voices and instruments in here?" inquired Pippin.  
  
"Umm…" Jen thought. "That's kind of secret. So secret that I don't know."  
  
"Why are you telling us about these?" asked Boromir. "Shouldn't the Wizard that made it be the one to tell us?"  
  
"Well, to be totally honest," Jen said, "I happen to be the brains of this operation." Shannon glared at her.  
  
"Hey shortie! You know that I can kick you like a football if I wanted to." She threatened.  
  
"What's a football?" asked Sam.  
  
"Its not that important." Debbie said, "Lets not get into it now."  
  
"Hey. What else do you have in here?" Pippin began to go through her bag.  
  
"Don't!" Jen grabbed it from him, but not before he got to her pixie sticks. "No, no, no." she managed to get them away from the nosy little hobbit.  
  
"Can you tell us about those?"  
  
"The are Pixie Stick Thingys." She informed. "They are very good for us, but bad for Orcs."  
  
"You sure have a lot of Thingys for Orcs."  
  
"Yeah, well Orc hunting happens to be a favorite pastime of mine." They looked at her oddly. You would to, if a hobbit informed you that it enjoyed hunting down and killing Orcs just for pure enjoyment.  
  
"Since they are good for us," said Merry. "Then can I have one?" Jen thought for a moment. Hobbits on a sugar rush. Not good. But, Frodo looks like he wants one, and what Frodo wants, Frodo gets. And if I'm correct, because hobbits are smaller than humans, then they will be more hyper. Oh well, first time for everything. "All righty. I have cherry, lime, lemon, and blueberry."  
  
Well, what could possibly happen? Is there an actual blueberry flavor? I can't remember, but it sounds good. Hope you are enjoying this. Bye for now. 


	3. Ahh, the wonders of codine

Disclaimer: AS much as I'd like to, I don't own em. Other than my self. Shannon and Debbie own themselves.  
  
  
  
Jen handed out the pixie sticks to the waiting hobbit hands. "Would you like one Legolas?" Debbie asked looking at him, batting her eyes. He gave her an odd look.  
  
"Um, no thanks."  
  
"Ok. Anyone else." The others shook their heads no. The hobbits began to eat them. The sweet sugar hit their tongues. Pure delight was written on their faces.  
  
"Hey!" Yelled Pippin.  
  
"What?" Asked Shannon, looking down at the hyper hobbit.  
  
"CanIhavesomemore? Iwantsomemore! PLEASE! Prettyprettyplease?"  
  
"Get off of me!" He was pulling down on her cloak. "Jen get him off!" Jen grabbed him and proceeded to pry the little hobbit hands from her friend. Pippin was still jumping up and down. Still asking for more. Merry joined in, but as for Frodo and Sam, well, they just looked high. The girls and the rest of the Fellowship looked at them funny.  
  
"IwantsomeMORE!" cried Merry.  
  
"NO damnit! You've had enough." Replied Jen. Fending him and Pippin off with a stick. Pippin ran over to Debbie, "Hiprettyelf! Howareyou? Ilikeyou! You'repretty! Willyoumarryme? Iwillmakeagoodhusband,Icancookandcleanandwell,we'dhavetoworkoutthewholebedth ing,butwe'llmakeitworkmylove!"  
  
"Oh god!" Debbie said looking down at the lovesick hobbit. "Jen do me a favor and get him off of me." But, to her dismay, Jen wasn't paying attention. She was sitting next to Frodo.  
  
"Do you like them?" she asked, getting closer every second.  
  
"Yes I do. Can I have another one?"  
  
"Umm…" She wanted to give him another one. She really did, but that meant giving the already hyper Merry and Pippin one. "Not right now, maybe later ok?"  
  
"Ok sure thing." She smiled at him. He returned her smile, not sure why she was so close to him.  
  
"Hey," said Debbie, "I think we should go to sleep." Most of them agreed, however…  
  
"I'mnottired! NeitherisMerry! Wedon'tneedtosleep!" Pippin said, still next to Debbie.  
  
"Jen!" Shannon yelled. Apparently angry, "Do have something drowsy?"  
  
"Um, as a matter of fact I do."  
  
"Gezze Jen! What's with all this stuff?" Debbie asked.  
  
"I like being prepared." She said as she pulled out a bottle.  
  
"What's that?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Oh its my medication that helped me sleep when I had that nasty ear infection. You know, the Tylenol with codine?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you better half it up, you don't wanna kill them."  
  
"Why the hell not?" asked Debbie. Pippin was now kissing her hands and calling her 'His Precious.'  
  
"Oh Debbie, how sweet. He likes you." Jen teased. She got a pill and split it. Giving a half to Pippin and the other to Merry, who at this point, was trying to fly with the help of the nearest large rock. "Whatsthis? Isitgood?"  
  
"Yeah, its twice as good. Here, have one." Pippin took one and swallowed. Merry did the same.  
  
"How long is this gonna take?" asked Shannon.  
  
"Hmm…I'm not sure. Soon." And with that. Their faces twisted in an odd look.  
  
"H-ey!" said Merry falling from the rock. "T-his –isn-'t makin-g me feeeeel the ----same way!" He stayed where he fell, and soon snoring could be heard.  
  
"Lets make that a very soon." Jen added. Pippin had fallen asleep on Debbie's lap, to her unliking of course.  
  
"What did you give them?" asked Gimli.  
  
"Umm… Just stuff to help him sleep." Said Shannon.  
  
"Oh ok. As long as they stop talking." They all got ready to sleep. And put up watches.  
  
Legolas woke up Debbie. "Mom, it's a Saturday! I don't have to go to school today!" He thought about it for a moment and dismissed it.  
  
"Get up, time for your watch."  
  
"Ok." She got up and sat on a rock, as he lay down to sleep. She looked about with half closed eyes. She counted, two humans, an elf, a wizard, and four hobbits…FOUR! There were supposed to be FIVE! 'Damnit Jen!' she thought. 'Where did you go now?' She got up and began to look for her. She walked down to the river and found her near the river, curled up in her cloak. "What are you doing here?" She asked, realizing she was awake.  
  
"Couldn't sleep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Is it just me, or did you also notice that Gimli smells like dead catfish?" Debbie laughed.  
  
"They have been on the river, so I guess they have a reason."  
  
"Yeah, but still," She grimanced. She turned around and began to fall asleep. Debbie walked back up and the night was just about as uneventful as anything she could imagine.  
  
They woke up the next morning to the aroma of cooking. Sam was seen looking over a pot and stirring it. "What's in there?" asked Shannon.  
  
"Rabbit stew."  
  
"Oh poor rabbits." Debbie said sympathetically. And to their surprise, it was pretty good.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Debbie as she washed her face off in the river. The three girls were left alone. Jen looked up.  
  
"Well," she thought, "Frodo goes to Mordor, Pippin and Merry get captured, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn go looking for them. They find Gandalf, the tree ents go to Isrengard, and they defeat Saruman. Then…"  
  
"Jen we don't need a summary of the whole story."  
  
"I know, I haven't finished it anyway." They returned to the camp, which was now being cleared. Then the talking of what they are going to do starts. Frodo goes away to think. Boromir tried to take the ring, bla, bla, bla… and then the Orcs come. They group hear the cries of the creatures, as they look for the hobbits. "Jen," said Shannon, "What in the hell is that?"  
  
"Oh those are Orcs."  
  
Remembering the constant updates of the story from Jen on the walk to band, Shannon quickly asked, "Those aren't good are they?"  
  
"Nope." She said leisurely, "They are very evil and want to kill us. Well, you anyway. They just wanna capture me and take me back to Isrengard."  
  
"Oh THAT'S all!" Shannon said sarcastically.  
  
"Yuppers," Shannon hit her, that was just one to many Yuppers for her.  
  
"Then I suggest we run." Debbie informed pointing up. Orcs were now running towards them yelling 'get the halfling.' Jen screamed and ran, Debbie got out her bow and proceeded to kill Orcs, to her surprise, and Shannon unsheathed her sword and started killing Orcs. They were quite good at this. An Orc grabbed Jen. She yelled some obscenities at him and grabbed a pixie stick instead of her sword. She shrugged. "Oh what a waste, but here it goes." She tore off the top and threw the sugar into the Orcs face. It screamed and let her go. The sugar reacted with the Orc some how and began to sizzle. "WOW! SWEET!" Jen exclaimed as she looked at the Orc, who was now crying out in agonizing pain. They decided that they change to Middle Earth also changed their ability to kill things. They killed many Orcs that day. And were quite proud of themselves. Jen on the other hand was running back down to the river and found Frodo and Sam in the boat. Just about to leave. "Wait!" she yelled, "I'm coming with you!" She jumped in the boat just as they pulled away.  
  
Narrator: Jen is with Sam and Frodo, Shannon and Debbie are left behind with the others, and there are Orcs! Many Orcs! What will happen? Will they die? Will they live? Will Jen finally get some from Frodo? Will Debbie get any from Legolas? And who the hell will Shannon get? Why am I doing this? Is any one enjoying this? Will the insanity ever stop? Stay tuned next time for the next episode of Umm…This story!  
  
On the next episode of This Story, Debbie and Shannon are stuck with Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn. They go to save Pippin and Merry!  
  
Next episode name: AN ORC HUNTING WE WILL GO!! (Insert theme song here) 


End file.
